Two Lifetimes
by sweet-penelope
Summary: They had both loved each other from afar and then it was too late. He had died, leaving her to face the world on her own, until the one day they could meet again.
1. White Christmas

A/N: I've been harboring this story for quite sometime and decided even though I've already got one story I'm working on, I couldn't help myself! I hope you enjoy!

Oh, another thing! Each chapter will be titled by a song that inspired the chapter, or reminded me of the chapter. This chapter's song is "White Christmas" by The Drifters! Please take a listen! It's definitely one of my favorite Christmas songs!

()()()()()

"Ichigo!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "No, no, no, no, no!"

She ran to his lifeless body. Wrapping her arms around him, she attempted to heal him. Tears began to stream down her face. "Please, don't leave."

Moments passed and he still did not utter a breath. She held him close, not wanting to give up. "I love you. I love you and now it's too late."

"Inoue... " Ichigo watched the whole scene unfold before him. No one had ever told him that they loved him apart from his mother who had died when he was a young child.

Truth be told he had always admired Orohime Inoue. She was strong even though most didn't notice, kind to a fault, loyal to her friends, beautiful beyond belief. She was too good for him. That is why he always watched her from afar. Too dense to realize that she was doing the same. Now it was too late.

Soon the police showed up and pried the sobbing young woman from his body. At first she tried to resist them, but soon realized resistance was futile.

"Such a sad thing. On Christmas Eve nonetheless." An officer stated while shaking his head. "Only twenty-three, his whole life ahead of him. He was set to graduate next semester and become a doctor."

"Mister fucking obvious." Ichigo growled, angry with the situation. He'd lost more than years of hard work, he'd lost the possibility for a future. Though he thought it impossible he'd often imagine what it would be like to date the untouchable Orihime. Eventually he would ask her to marry him. They'd run the Kurosaki clinic together, live together and eventually make little Kurosakis to reek havoc on Karakura. If only he had known how she felt. They would be well on their way to fulfilling his fantastic idea of a life together. He wouldn't have risked so much if he'd known she depended on him.

Now, that all was impossible. With him dead, Soul Society really had no need to make themselves known and if what he was told was true, all powers would be stripped away from his friends. Orihime already didn't seem to see him. He couldn't visit and would have to stay in his respective place as a shinigami. He might have to wait as much as eighty years before he would be allowed to look upon her again.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He could see the uniform of black quickly making its way towards him. Time was running out. He looked at the pretty redheaded woman. "I'm sorry, Inoue."

"Oi, Kuroski, right?" Ichigo nodded impatiently, not removing his longing gaze from his longtime friend. "Good. We gotta go. Oh, and do you want to keep your memories?"

"Yes!" He raised his voice in frustration. Was this guy stupid? He quickly made his way to the crying woman and lightly kissed her cheek. "I love you, too."

She could feel his presence and a warmth on her face. She calmed herself and looked around. "K-Kurosaki?"

With that, he left for Soul Society.

()()()()()

Orihime laid in her bed, staring blankly out her frosted over window. It was Christmas morning. It was a day that was supposed to be celebrated, but today she would cry, regret and curse the unfeeling holiday. How could it still be a day of happiness and celebration when the love of her life had died only the day before?

Many invited her to join them and their families on this day, including the elder Kurosaki. He may not have blamed her for his son's death, but she did. There was no way she could look Mr. Kurosaki in the face just yet, or his two younger sisters.

She was too weak for the millionth time in her life. She couldn't even bring back the young man loved by so many. Loved so deeply by her. She sighed, she was on the brink of tears again.

All she brought to this life was destruction and death. That was apparent all throughout her life. Her abusive parents, her brother's accident, Hueco Mundo, the various hollows and now Ichigo. It was all her bad luck that caused everyone such hardship.

Suddenly it was clear what should happen. She had to spare what was left of all that she loved. It was time for her to go.

That night she would pack her bags and make her way to the big city where she would hopefully find a job and continue her medical studies. She would make it work no matter what. She would harden her resolve. Be strong. She would do this for herself and in honor of the late, fearless Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I will always love you, Ichigo." She turned her music up to drown out her emotions and began to decipher what she would take with her on her impending adventure.

"May your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright..." Wailed from the speakers. Goodness, she hoped that someday the singer would be right. One day she hoped she could find happiness and fully enjoy a Christmas. Unfortunately she didn't think that kind of joy would come anytime soon. Not without her brother. Not without Ichigo.

()()()()()

Ichigo sulked in his newly assigned room in the newcomers barracks in Soul Society. He was asked to choose which gotei he wished to belong to but he wasn't in the mood. All he had any capacity for was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling and remembering all those he had left behind. In particular his family and Inoue.

Inoue. Through all the years and battles they still addressed each other formally. Long ago they should have started calling each other by their first names, but she always addressed him with "Kurosaki."

If they had dated he definitely would have called her Hime. She would have liked that. He had always referred to her as Hime in his head where no one could hear. Only she was worthy of such a nickname and him ruining his carefully maintained reputation.

Outside the sounds of celebration and Christmas boomed from the streets. Everyone was happy. Everyone except him. They were used to their existence in Soul Society and had long since forgotten their lives in the living world. He hadn't. He knew exactly where he was supposed to be. With his family and Hime. They would be gathered around the large, decorated tree his father always insisted on putting up, handing out gifts, smiling and laughing. Orihime would be wrapped up in his arms, warm and safe. His dad would joke about her being his new daughter in law and Yuzu and Karen would readily agree. He would feign embarrassment but would know deep down that they were predicting the future.

Ichigo sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He buried his face in his pillow desperate not to cry. A characteristic very unlike him. With a heavy sigh he shut his burning eyes tight.

"Merry Christmas, Hime." He muttered. He hoped he would fall asleep soon and dream of her.


	2. Santa Baby

A/N: This chapter is brought to you by Santa Baby by EARTHA KITT, the original Cat Woman and singer of the only version of this song that should be allowed to play... And by me :-). Please enjoy!

()()()()()

A year later...

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me..." A slender, busty, auburn haired beauty arched her back to view her audience from an upside down position. The crowd was made up of men, eager to see what she would do next. She was the highest paid dancer for obvious reasons. She was more flexible than most, more naturally beautiful and significantly more busty than the rest.

"Been an awful good girl..." She returned upright to the pole and began to slowly, but seductively climb it.

It was only supposed to be a temporary job. She hadn't expected to turn it into a career. It was originally what was supposed to put her through her final semester of college. She didn't expect to like it. For the first time in her life she was enjoying her body. Enjoying others admiring her body.

"Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed..." She grasped the pole with one hand and spun herself around, upside down, pulling one red glove off with her teeth, dragging it through her ample cleavage, over her flat stomach. Raising herself up, she winked at some random onlooker and threw it into the middle of the room. The men cheered and scrambled to retrieve the discarded item.

Besides the money was great. How else would she be able to afford such a fabulous apartment in this big city? Not only did she live in an exclusive part of downtown, she was able to afford all the extravagant furnishings she had always dreamed about as a girl. She always was dressed to the nines in the best clothing, only her favorite designers would do. Her new life was as good as it was going to be. As good as it could be without her friends she hadn't seen in the last year, brother and... Ichigo.

"Hurry down the chimney..." She slid down, twisting around the pole and into the splits. "Tonight." With that she ripped off her glittery red top to reveal two mistletoe shaped pasties. All clapped and bravoed, even one or two tears were shed.

"Thank you, Orihime, or as we like to call her the Phoenix, for her firery red hair." She leapt up, took a curtsy and pranced of the stage.

Orihime quickly rushed to the back room to dress herself and hurry home before midnight. She wanted to eat her traditional Christmas dinner by her brother's photo. This year there'd be an addition. Ichigo's.

()()()()()

Ichigo scrambled to put documents in order to take his leave. He had managed to talk Rukia into sweet talking Byakuya to allow him to take a two day tour of the living world for Christmas. The rules were clear. He wasn't allowed to make his presence known.

First he would take the long anticipated time to see how his dear friend and once hopeful lover, Orihime Inoue was doing. Even though she thought no one was aware of where she was, Soul Society kept a close eye on her. He was able to wrestle her whereabouts out of an unassuming fellow shinigami. After, he'd visit his family and see how they had been fairing since his demise.

He was excited to see them all, but not sure how well his heart would handle just viewing and not interacting with them. At the very least his mind would be put at ease knowing that everyone he held dear was safe.

The new permanent shinigami's first stop was the big city. Getting there took little time as he'd become a master at shunpo.

He wasted no time making his way to Orihime's flat. When he arrived she was not yet home, so he took the liberty of browsing her lush apartment. She certainly had done well for herself. Her entire apartment looked like something out of a magazine. It was very attractive, just like her.

Among the furniture and accessories he noticed a lit up area over her fireplace. As he neared it he noticed two framed pictures, one of her brother and one of him. He smiled. Of course she would always remember him.

Click! The door opened, followed by the cheerful humming of a Christmas song. Ichigo froze. She was home.

Orihime took her coat off and threw it on the couch and walked over to the fireplace right next to Ichigo.

"Merry Christmas, Sora! Merry Christmas Kurosaki!" He watched as she placed a kiss on each photo. She had become more beautiful, if that was possible. "I brought Christmas dinner so we could eat together."

The shinigami enjoyed watching her fuss about setting up dinner on her coffee table while chatting about her day. She talked about how she missed Karakura and all her old friends, but was enjoying the company of the new people in her life.

"I can't help but think about what life would have been like if you both hadn't left. Maybe we'd all be enjoying this meal together for real. Maybe I would have gotten up the courage to tell Kurosaki how I felt with the encouragement of you, brother." She sighed and took a bite, Ichigo waited, interested in what she would say next. She gulped and continued. "Maybe we'd all still be in Karakura and... I wouldn't have had to run away. I wouldn't have had to do the things you both wouldn't be proud of me for."

What the hell was she talking about? Why would they have a reason not to be proud of her? He became curious and frustrated at the same time. He darted around the room looking for an answer to his questions. There was her doctorate on the wall, framed...

"It isn't all that bad. They don't touch me, just look. It's good money. It made me enough to complete my schooling, but..." But? His gaze rested on her pretty face. "The truth is I enjoy it. When I'm up there, I don't see the men, I just am... Free? Besides, I never take all my clothes off."

He clenched his chest. He was unprepared to hear that new piece of information. She was stripping! The love of his former life was paid by perverts to dance and remove her clothing for their amusement. It was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry, Inoue." He whispered as she got up and began to clean up. This was punishment for his carelessness. If didn't react without thinking so much, maybe they would be together tonight, enjoying one another's company.

His thoughts were broken when he took full notice of the young woman. She had removed her cardigan to reveal a snug, royal blue tank top and a pair of black, Juicy... Something, hip hugging sweats. Her breasts were even larger, her hair longer. There wasn't a straight line on her body, her curves calling him to attention. He felt a dull ache in his lower regions.

"Tonight, you'll stay with me, Mr. Kurosaki." She plucked his photo off the mantle and carried it off into her bedroom. He followed, eager to see what would happen next.

Once they made it to the room she turned on some music and set his portrait on her vanity.

"Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me..." She sung along to the song. Her hips began to move seductively from side to side. Slowly, she rolled down her pants to reveal black, lacy panties. Soon her top was peeled from her extremely fit and voluptuous body to reveal her very large assets, struggling against a matching brassiere. Ichigo turned red, but couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Next year I could be just as good, if you'd check off my Christmas list..." She unclasped her bra and shrugged it off, casting it onto the floor. She chuckled slightly. "If only you were really here. You wouldn't stand a chance."

Orihime picked up his picture and held it against her chest. She collapsed onto her bed, hugging it tight. The shinigami couldn't help but wish that he was alive and able to physically enjoy this moment.

"I-ch-i-go." His eyes just about popped out of his head as he watched one of her hands travel down her smooth stomach and in between her legs, where she began to pleasure herself.

He stood there in awe. She was bringing herself off to the thought of him. It turned him on to no end and he found himself reaching into his hakama.

()()()()()

The next morning, Ichigo awoke and found himself snuggled into Orihime's bed, arms wrapped around her. She felt amazing. Frightened by what might happen if their contact was discovered, he immediately, albeit reluctantly, removed himself from her side. He propped himself up to get a better view of her.

"Ichigooo." The young woman cooed and rolled onto her back to reveal glorious body. If he were alive and if she were his, she'd be in serious danger of the insatiable sexual desire she ignited in him. He would have her in the mornings, afternoons, evenings and before bed. He would constantly remind her that they owned each other, that they were made for each other. He would never want to leave her side.

Whatever she had gone through in the last year couldn't have been easy and he wished desperately that he could take it back. Somehow, amidst it all, she still maintained an air of innocence. In spite her profession, amazing figure and undeniable beauty, she never let her good looks or attention go to her head.

Hours passed as the young man watched the woman of his dreams sleep. When he was with her, time ceased to exist. He wanted to soak in the moment so he could remember everything about her until the next time he was able to escape his new life and bask is her presence. Soon he would have to go for an undetermined amount of time.

"I'm not good with feelings, Inoue. You of all people know that. I just wanted to say I'm sorry... And that if things would've been different, if I hadn't been such an ass hole... What I'm trying to say is... Fuck... I love you!" He felt his heart swell in his chest, the pain almost unbearable.

"I have to go now." He kissed her forehead and shunpo'd away. Tears began to stream down her face. She awoke crying and couldn't quite put her finger on why.


	3. Passionate Goodbye

A/N: I am sorry that this story is so sad, but I promise, good things will come! Just bear with me!

This chapter was inspired by Passionate Goodbye by Psy and Sung Si Kyung... Such a wonderful song! I hope you check it out!

()()()()()

Over the next few months reality began to sink in. It had been a year and a half and there had been no signs of Ichigo ever returning. With this knowledge Orihime began to turn to self destructive behavior.

She finally accepted invitations from her coworkers at the strip club to attend parties. The type of guests who attended weren't from moral backgrounds. They were an indulgent crowd, enjoying the excess that came with their wealthy, self fulfilling lives.

With depression setting in, she left her life at the mercy of her ill kept company. Alcohol and men filled the void that once kept all her hopes of being with the love of her life. As much as she tried to forget her old friend, nothing could erase the pain she felt and the memories of their time on earth spent together.

She wrote letters to her beloved on occasion. Letters she knew he would not see. At first they were always positive, making sure he was aware of her success in schooling and bringing in large amounts of money because of her not so conventional job. In them she would promise to stop as soon as she could find another, more appropriate profession. Preferably one that coincided with her degree. She never did.

Eventually she stopped writing, realizing how silly and immature she was being. Specifically when an overnight guest happened upon them and made it known how pathetic she was being. It was at that time she would try and move on.

Her overnight guest started to come more often. She didn't want to be alone and he wasn't a terrible person. Just a bit possessive at times. It was better than nothing.

()()()()()

Ichigo filled his days with training and paperwork. He was fast on the track to becoming a captain. All around him were impressed as they always had been. Dying hadn't dampened his resolve to protect those he cared about.

The women of soul society were enamored with the new to them shinigami. He was young, handsome and fought with such stamina they could only imagine how he'd perform in other areas. As interested in him as they were, none were capable of capturing his attention.

The only women who were graced with his lengthy presence were the few he'd known over the last few years. They knew him too well, disallowing any form of romantic attachment to occur. He was too much like a younger brother and still, at his age seemingly oblivious to womankind.

"Ichigo." His small, raven haired friend called him over.

"Midget?" He replied with a small smirk on his face. He knew how much she hated it when her small stature was made apparent.

"Idiot! No wonder you don't have a girlfriend." She lashed out. "You're so rude."

"Why would that matter?" He shook his head. He didn't care about girlfriends and all other meaningless things. His visit with Orihime was still fresh in his mind. If he couldn't have her, he didn't want anyone. Until he could have her, or do the impossible and move on, he'd stay busy and do what he did best, training and paperwork. It was the only good, worthwhile distraction.

"The only way you can be together is if she dies and you don't want that, do you?" The small woman snapped at him.

"Rukia! Just shut up!" He didn't want to talk about her. He was never good at talking about feelings. Rukia knew better, yet she was prodding away anyway.

"There are girls that ask about you. You're always a stupid topic of conversation at the Shinigami Women's Association meetings." She continued. "A couple of them asked to meet you. Maybe..."

"Hell fucking no!" He interrupted. There was no way he would entertain some idiotic female, or even let one think she could replace his Hime.

Angry, Ichigo stormed out the door and right into one of his peers. Purple hair flew about. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked down at who he had bumped into. It was Riruka.

"S-sorry!" He blurted out. She blushed. She had liked him since they met during Xcution but was afraid to tell him.

"Are you really sorry?" She snapped at him. The redhead nodded. She was frightening. She smiled. Crazy too. "Then you will take me to lunch."

"O-okay?" He said. Riruka grabbed Ichigo by his sleeve and off they went to lunch.

"What an idiot." Rukia mumbled, watching them disappear into the distance.

"Leave him alone." A voice called out from behind her. She turned and saw her very dear, tattooed friend. "He loves her and there's nothing you can do about it. Believe me, I know."

Rukia's eyes softened and nodded in agreement. She walked up to him and took his hand, squeezing it affectionately. "I'm sorry, Renji."

()()()()()

Months passed and Riruka still had not managed to make the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki fall for her. They had started having lunch together on a regular basis awhile back, but she soon found that it had no other meaning other than that of friendship. She hinted and flirted, but still he was too thick headed to notice that she liked him. Today would be different.

Instead of sitting across from the redheaded shinigami, she decided she would sit next to him. This made him uncomfortable, but he did not question her actions. She leaned up against him and sighed.

"You smell so good, Kurosaki. I could just eat you!" He turned red and she smiled deviously. She slid her hand down to grasp his. "Isn't this..."

"The food!" Ichigo shrugged her off as the waiter placed their meals in front of them. Riruka scoffed and stabbed her noodles with her chopsticks. He began stuffing his face.

"Ichigo, I love you, you idiot!" She blurted out. He froze, mid stuff and stared blankly at the air front of him. "I've wanted to be your girlfriend since we met in Karakura."

He swallowed his food heavily and turned to her. A look of shock splashed across his face.

" I can't." He said softly. She dumped her food in his lap and stormed out of the restaurant. "Orihime."

()()()()()

"Ichigo." One last letter. Just to say goodbye and that she was sorry. She knew he'd never read them but it helped her. Writing him soothed her soul, made her feel like she was talking to him.

"I love you. Always." She breathed a heavy sigh and folded the paper small enough to fit into an unaddressed envelope.

"Who do you love, always, my Orihime?" A mocking tone came from the doorway. She winced. "You're so fucking stupid writing those damn letters."

"It's the last one." The redheaded female whispered. She stood to face her intruder. It was her regular guest. A man who wished he held her heart. Not for love, but control. He knew he would never have it.

"Let me see." He reached out to snatch the letter from her hand. She dodged his advance and made her way quickly to the living room. He followed. "I'm losing my patience."

"Leave it alone. Leave me alone!" She snapped at him. "I never asked you to come."

"You don't mean that." He cooed. He reached out for her shoulder and slid his hand down her arm. She flinched and stepped away.

"S-stop! Please leave!" She pleaded with him. Tears began to stream down her face.

"The letter." The unwanted guest demanded through gritted teeth.

"No!" Her defiance frustrated him to no end. The thin barrier holding his patience in broke and he was no longer in control. He grabbed the young woman and threw her against the wall.

"Give me the fucking-"

"Leave!" She interrupted as she made her way to the door to show him out. He grabbed her arm with crushing strength.

"Not until you show me that letter!"

"Y-you're hurting me." She tried to pry herself loose, but could not break free of him. His grip tightened.

"Ichigo!" She screamed at the top of her lungs hoping someone, no, that _he_ would hear her and save her. Both parties froze in disbelief. Orihime because she mechanically sought out a man who had long since been gone, and the intruder because she dared utter another's name.

"Trash!" The angered man threw her. She fell to the floor, striking her head on the corner of her coffee table. She instantly went unconscious. A puddle of blood formed around her.

"Orihime?" The man rushed to her side. He checked her pulse. It was faint. In a panic, he stood and rushed to take his leave.

The young woman could see him standing over her and then... Leaving? Maybe he was getting help. Probably not. She looked down at her chest. The chain was still in tact. She was still connected to her body, but for how long?

She sat there for some time staring at the shell that once housed her soul. She wasn't sad, or angry. The possibility of leaving the hell that was her life seemed liberating. She was almost grateful to the jerk for throwing her.

Suddenly she felt the heavy pull of her chest lighten. Again she glanced down to see the chain severed. This was it. She was dead. She would be able to see everyone... Did she want to see them? After all she had done and become?

"Oi! Orihime Inoue?" She looked up at the fast approaching shinigami.

"Y-yes?" She didn't recognize him. He must be new.

"Do you want to remember your life?" The soul reaper asked. She thought for a quick moment and smiled brightly. He blushed.

"No." She whispered. "I don't."


	4. Far Away

A/N: I was having a bit of trouble with this one. Juicy lemons and other goodies to come! Enjoy!

Far Away by Ingrid Michaelson helped me out with this one :-).

()()()()()

There was a shift in the world. He could feel it. A familiar presence that he hadn't felt in almost a year. It was one he'd longed for in the living world, but not here. Not where everything was dead. That could only mean...

"Ichigo!" A familiar voice yelled. He shifted his eyes to see Rukia running towards him. "It's... It is..."

"Orihime." He said solemnly, finishing her sentence. Without any further hesitation he took off, following her spiritual pressure. Closer and closer he got until he could feel the entirety of her energy wrapped warmly around him.

Before him he saw a strange, low ranking shinigami cradling her in his arms as he made his way towards the center of the Seireitei.

"Inoue! Please, hand her to me! What happened?!" Ichigo pried her from the reluctant shinigami's arms. He gathered her close to his chest and gazed at her in bittersweet amazement.

"She hit her head on a coffee table." She died due to her own affinity for being clumsy. That was as much information as the new soul reaper had gathered at the time he found the young woman.

"I will take it from here." The young Kurosaki turned and the other man frowned in disappointment. He was hoping he'd be the first one the pretty young woman would lay eyes on when she woke, yet he could not argue with a higher up.

()()()()()

Ichigo wanted Orihime to wake up in the most beautiful place imaginable. He chose to take her to a rural spot south of the city. There was a small forest of cherry blossoms by the side of a mountain there. He had become aware of the secluded place thanks to Riruka. It was rather romantic and he understood just then why she had been so adamant about going so often.

He laid the sleeping girl in the soft grass underneath one of the trees. Occasionally a few petals would fall into her auburn locks when a breeze would pick up. The pink of the petals in her hair matched the light blush that dusted her cheeks. She was a goddess. His heart skipped a beat.

The young man lost track of time as he watched the beautiful woman before him sleep. She had changed, grew up, and filled out even more. Her face had thinned, her cheekbones were more defined, her lips had become more red and full, her bust size had increased. Ichigo turned a deep crimson and shook the thought from his head. She had become even more gorgeous, if that was even possible.

Every now and then a little whimper would escape her plump lips and he would jump to see if she was ready to wake up. He couldn't wait to look into her eyes and tell her how much he had missed her, loved her, or how angry he was at her for her clumsiness. The clumsiness that ultimately caused her death, or that he assumed caused it.

Soon his patience was rewarded. Long lashes fluttered open to reveal the most beautiful grey eyes Ichigo Kurosaki had ever seen. The pretty young woman gasped at the beauty surrounding her. She glanced around until her eyes met a pair of brown ones that belonged to a most handsome face. She smiled. His heart raced.

"Are you an angel?" She asked.

"Inoue, it's me. Kurosaki!" He chuckled. Her imagination was still intact. She stared up at him intensely, searching her mind for a memory, something that would help her make sense of anything. She could not.

"I-I'm sorry, but do I... Know you?" She asked cautiously. She felt terrible not recognizing the man who acted so familiar.

"No! No, no, no! How could you? Orihime..." A sharp pain shot through Ichigo's chest. He was devastated. She sat up quickly to assist the young man. He didn't look well. Her soft hand rested on his wrist and he calmed instantly, all the worry disappearing from his face. They gazed at each other, time seemed to stop. A blush graced Orihime's cheeks and she was soon followed in suit by the man before her.

"We will figure this out." He breathed. She must have had a reason to forget. He would find out why and soothe her wounds. He would make her fall in love with him again, but this time he wouldn't watch her from afar. This time he would make sure she knew just how much he cared for her.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo stood. He grinned and she nodded. "Let me guess... Red bean paste and something else! Anything, as long as there is red bean paste."

"You know, I'm not really sure."The young woman smiled and he held out his hand for her to take. She accepted. She was grateful for a new friend, but frightened of her void mind. She hoped this Kurosaki could help her. For some reason she knew he'd try. She knew she could trust him.

()()()()()

It was surreal having Orihime around him. Ichigo had expected her to finally come wandering into soul society after many decades with tales of a happy marriage, children, grandchildren, and maybe even a great grand child or two. He never imagined her to show up almost two years after him. He wasn't sure if he should be so happy to see her, but he couldn't help it. It dampened the pain he had felt for so long. Having her so near, sitting in front of him eating a very Orihime style cuisine, made his heart glow.

"You do seem familiar somehow, Kurosaki. It's almost like déjà vu!" She smiled up a him from her red bean paste and buns. "I feel terrible for not remembering. You are so kind to me. I don't deserve it I'm sure."

Ichigo slowly reached over, hand barely brushing the side of her face. Orihime felt a fluttering sensation in her stomach. She turned twenty shades of red before finding the courage to look up at the handsome man sitting across from her.

"You had red bean paste on your cheek." He chuckled, licking it from his fingers. "You always were a bit messy, Inoue."

She giggled and he smiled for the millionth time in the short time they'd been each other's company. Smiling was something that had been forbidden in the last year and some months, but this woman had the ability to effortlessly coax them out of him.

Orihime felt at ease with her new... old friend. He made her feel at ease. Even though she didn't know everything about him, she felt that she knew him. His strong, wonderfully overpowering presence felt so familiar.

"Inoue." He said in a serious tone. "I have to tell you some things that may be... Unpleasant."

"I'm dead. Kei told me. He also told me that I chose to forget... Everything. Then I passed out." She took in a heavy breath. She knew there had to have been a real reason for her to take such extreme measures. It was for the best, she was sure of it.

"Kei, huh?" His brow furrowed and a small wave of jealousy flowed over him. She was already on a first name basis with the first man she made contact with. She had barely arrived and the men were already eying her, sizing her up like a hunter to its prey. He hated it, but he couldn't blame them. She was unbelievably beautiful and his.

"We should head into the city. we have to make living arrangements for you." As much as he'd wanted to keep her to himself it was best they didn't linger too long. The young woman had to be processed into Soul Society and receive her orders.

"O-okay." She felt a bit saddened that their time would be cut short. Being with Kurosaki was enjoyable. She wasn't sure she was ready to get to matters of business so quickly after she had arrived. At least he would be there to help her through it all. He pulled her up to stand next to him.

()()()()()

Riruka could feel Ichigo's presence. His spiritual pressure was a lot more happy and less reserved than she had ever felt it. Her excitement grew as she neared him. A happy Kurosaki was always a good thing, albeit rare.

As she approached she felt another pressure. It was warm, light, comforting and slightly familiar. It felt like that girl from Xcution. The irritatingly kind one.

Finally she saw them.

"O-okay" she heard the young woman say as he pulled the redheaded girl up to stand beside him. He never did that for her. She would kill him, or at least give him a good beating.

"Ichigo!" she called out. Before she could reach the idiot he picked up the auburn haired girl and shunpou'd away. There would be no way she could keep up. Not many could. He was beaten in speed only by the infamous Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Ichigo! You bastard!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He and that bitch wouldn't get away with being so familiar with each other. Hell hath no fury like a woman in love scorned.


	5. Yellow

I wrote this chapter to Yellow by Coldplay. Please enjoy!

()()()()()

The day had been an eventful one. Too short as far as Ichigo was concerned. As he lay in his bed trying his best to sleep, he couldn't help think about the beautiful redhead down that had moved in just down the hall from him. He had missed Orihime far too much and all the time in the world couldn't be enough. Luckily he asked for and was granted permission to take the week off to help her settle in.

She had requested that she be placed somewhere as close to him as possible. It just so happened that the soldier only three rooms down had recently gotten married and transferred to a civilian home to accommodate him and his new bride.

It was fate. The young woman he had pined over for the last two years was finally with him. It was a day he hadn't planned on seeing for quite some time. Though it was unfortunate for her to be dead, he couldn't help being selfish and enjoy her company thoroughly. Even though she had no memory of him or her life prior, she still seemed like the same amazing woman he had known for years.

"Hime." He whispered with a wide smile on his face. There was a flutter in his chest. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow. The night would be an extremely long one. He rolled over to his side and squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his thoughts until sleep finally overcame him.

()()()()()

Yellow sunlight flowed through the curtains of Ichigo's room. It was warmer than usual, but in a good way. His blanket was heavier somehow, but plush and smelled sweetly of strawberries. He sighed in contentment. It was a familiar scent. It was the smell of...

"Orihime!" His eyes shot open and he attempted to sit up, but felt an unusual constriction over the right side of his body. He peered down to see a most magnificent sight. His Hime was fast asleep with her cheek resting on his chest.

As if willing him to stop moving, the sleeping young woman buried her face into his chest further and wrapped her free arm tightly around his torso, her breasts molding around his his upper arm. She sighed contently and he blushed. A heat pooled at the base of his stomach and ignited something he couldn't seem to control. A tent formed in his boxers.

Before the ache of desire could become stronger, Ichigo decided it would be best if he woke his sleeping friend up. His hardness was painful and his thoughts were unclean. She was too good to be out in this situation.

"Inoue..." He shook the woman slightly. She mumbled in anger but could not be woken.

"Orihime..." He tried again, but was unsuccessful. He laid there pondering what his next step would be when he heard the knob of his door turning. Instant panic set in.

"Ichi..." Before he could react the door flew open and in stepped Riruka. Her face turned from happy to foreboding with the blink of an eye as soon as she noticed the situation that appeared not to be so innocent. She fumed. "... Go!"

"It isn't like that!" He sprung up leaving Orihime to fall over into the mattress. He had forgotten about her occasional and random bursts into his room. Of course she had to chose the worst time to invade his privacy. He made a mental note that he needed to lock the door from that point on.

"What the hell is going on?" The purple haired girl screamed. Her voice loud enough that the redheaded woman shot up from dead sleep to sit at attention and address whoever was making the commotion.

"I-it isn't Kurosaki's fault. I came in here without... permission." She let out a deep sigh and continued. "I had a nightmare and didn't want to be alone."

"See?" The young man smiled, quite happy with himself. Orihime had run to him for comfort.

"I didn't know he had a... Girlfriend." Orihime frowned.

"What? No! She's not my..." He raised his voice in shock at the thought.

"Am I that bad?" She retorted before he could finish. He protested too much as far as the purple haired woman was concerned. "I thought... I thought you liked me."

"We are friends, I am supposed to like you." Those words slashed at Riruka's heart. All those many months of pining away over the great Ichigo Kurosaki, the lunch dates, training together, all of it meant nothing.

"I'll just go to my room." Orihime managed to squeak out as she tiptoed towards the exit. Ichigo grabbed her hand and gave her look that told her not to leave under any circumstances.

"No, he wants you here. I will go." With that, Riruka stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The redheaded girl looked up to the redheaded boy and winced. He frowned in response. It was definitely a dramatic start to their day.

"I'm sorry I caused trouble. I just woke up terrified and... I feel safe with you, like I know you somehow, I mean, I should know..."

"Relax. It's perfectly fine. I'll get you a key." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She was so beautiful even in the morning, with hair tussled and sleepy eyes.

"I don't want to be a burden." She stated very matter of factly.

"You aren't and never were." He wanted to hug her, squeeze her, kiss her, take her in his arms and...

"I should bathe and get dressed." She smiled awkwardly. The young man looked as if he could gobble her up. If she wasn't sure with the look on his face, his riatsu was making leaps and bounds, so much so that the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. It made her nervous. He also was new to her, but so familiar. It was extremely confusing.

"Yes, of course. We can meet back here when you're done." He said. She nodded and turned to leave.

()()()()()

An hour had passed and Orihime still hadn't shown up. Ichigo had become curious as to what had happened to the young woman and decided he should investigate.

He briskly walked down the hall towards her room. He knocked on her door gently.

"Yes?" A small voice inquired from the other side.

"It's Ichigo. Are you alright?" He responded.

"N-no." She managed to stammer out.

Before she could warn him not to come in, the redheaded man burst into the room in panic to be greeted by a pair of large, shapely, and naked breasts.

As soon as the paralyzing shock of what had just happened wore off, Orihime wrapped her arms around herself and turned her back to the gawking male.

"H-how embarrassing!"

"S-sorry! I'm... I-I thought... I m-mean..." All he could do was stammer. No amount of the words that came out of his mouth could form a coherent sentence.

"Could you hand me something to cover myself?" She said softly. He instantly went to grab the top of her robes when she stopped him. "Not that! I might as well go topless."

"I'll go get one of mine." Ichigo hurried out the door to fetch her another shirt. He was back in no time, gently draping the large garment over her shoulders. The young redheaded woman thanked him as she carefully slipped her arms into the sleeves.

"Ah, much better! I wonder what that Matsumoto was thinking when she left this for me. She definitely got the size wrong!"

"That explains everything." The red headed male rolled his eyes. He would have a talk with the trouble making Matsumoto later. Orihime was beautiful enough and there was no need for her to be displaying her assets for all Soul Society to see. Besides, it was his Hime. The innocent teen idol from Karakura High, the one who made all the boys swoon, the one who didn't know how attractive she actually was, the one who had been pole dancing less than a year ago. Of course, it had to have been because she had no other choice.

"Kurosaki?" The young woman lightly touched his arm, gently waking him from thought. He eyed her and flushed a slight pink. She was wearing his shirt and looked as cute as could be in it. It was oversized, but there was something about her being wrapped up in something that was his. It was almost like his arms were wrapped around her body, protecting her. He smirked.

"Let's go. I've got a lot to show you today." He held out his hand for her to take and she nodded, placing her hand in his.

()()()()()

Orihime's first week as a non living being passed quickly. She was fortunate enough to have made many new-to-her friends, who were all of interesting character. There never seemed to be a dull moment.

At first all the lingering stares from all her peers were a bit awkward. She had no recollection of any of them, but they seemed to know who she was. Steadily, she became more comfortable with everyone's familiarity, growing to like everyone as if she'd known them all her life, which she supposed she had, or close to it.

There were a couple of people she took a liking to especially well. Namely, the flamboyant Matsumoto and the bold Rukia. They had all become the best of girlfriends very quickly.

Weeks had passed in the blink of an eye. The young woman had hardly a chance to be lonely. She only felt the pain of being alone at night when she would lay in her bed, trying to fall asleep in her unfamiliar room. As much as she wanted to continue running to Ichigo for comfort, she was cured of that the first morning she had awoke to his screaming female friend. She would on save the key he gave her for emergencies. Besides, he spent his every waking hour by her side. She was sure he was tired of her by now. He had grown increasingly cranky over the days. Especially when the others were around. All he wanted to do was be by himself. He was always running them off. In particular Her new friends Hisagi, Shinji, Ikkaki, and the one he called "Baboon Face," er, Renji. They were all really nice , but Ichigo always protested when he felt they were lingering around for too long.

Tonight marked her second month in the afterworld. Christmas was fast approaching and everyone seemed excited. Their enthusiasm for the approaching holiday was infectious and even though she hasn't any recollections of past festivities, she was sure this year would be one to remember. For all intents and purposes, it would be her first.

Along with her feeling of elation for the coming days, she was also nervous. She was constantly asked about her powers and whether they had surfaced. They hadn't and she had begun to wonder if she was worthy of the company she kept.

Orihime squeezed her pillow and nuzzled into it. It was getting late and if she couldn't control her nagging thoughts she wouldn't get enough sleep and tomorrow would be hard to handle. Just as she decided to settle, there was a knock at her door.

()()()()()

Ichigo couldn't sleep. He had parted ways with Orihime over an hour ago and, just like every night, couldn't get her off his mind.

I had been two months since he'd given her a key and she still hadn't come running to him for shelter from whatever was bothering her. Perhaps she had gotten over it overnight, or maybe she didn't want to burden him and she was down the hall, trembling with fright. He definitely should go to her.

The young man hopped out of bed and proceeded to make his way down to see his friend. As he reached for his door handle he could hear someone knocking on a door only a few rooms away. Orihime's room?

Ichigo stepped out into the hallway in an instant and saw Kei.

"Kurosaki?" The male voice questioned. All the redhead could to was stare in anger.

"Not you too! Get the fuck out of here if you know what's good for you!" Ichigo whispered angrily. He did know what was good for him and took off at lightning speed, just as Orihime came to answer his knocking. She poked her head out and looked around questioningly.

"Was that you?" She slipped out into the hall.

"No. Just some idiot." He approached the young woman.

"Whoever it was dropped something." She handed what looked like a letter to the man standing in front of her. The ass hole had some nerve giving a love letter to his Hime. He took the envelope from her and opened it. He began to scan it. It wasn't addressed to her, it was written for him by...

"Inoue..."


End file.
